He's my type
by sooty7sweep
Summary: “You obviously don’t, because I’ve been dreaming about YOU!” Trory! one- parter


An: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, however I do own this plot. I want to thank every Trory writer whose stories I have read, as I believe this is the reason my English grade has now increased and please review and let me know whether you liked or hated it. Thanks xxx. Kayles.  
  
He's my type  
  
"You can't tell me who I can and can't date!" Rory was growing impatient by the minute.  
  
"I wasn't trying to, I was only trying to warn you." Tristan's tone got fiercer as her lack of understanding overwhelmed him.  
  
"I do not need warnings from you Tristan!" Rory shot back, her face growing red with anger.  
  
She had recently starting having feelings towards her best friend, which scared her largely as Tristan was not someone she should fall for.  
  
She was acting more aggressive towards him because of this very reason and was getting more on edge of his actions and comments.  
  
She would take his words more to heart now, knowing that she shouldn't but she couldn't help it.  
  
More tension was building between the two, which was obvious to everyone in the school, before these feelings had developed the two had been the closest they had ever been, and if a stranger was to see them together that person would certainly believe that they were a couple.  
  
"I'm trying to protect you. You're my best friend Rory."  
  
"If you were my best friend, you wouldn't stick your nose where it isn't wanted!"  
  
"He's a creep Rory, you can do so much better than him."  
  
"Listen to who's speaking Tristan!" Her frustration was showing.  
  
"I know I can't do any better Rory. Josh is a player Rory and you could do so much better than that."  
  
Rory stayed silent, pondering what he said. It amazed her how he could think so little of himself.  
  
"I know your type and he isn't it." Tristan stated calmly shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"You don't know my type at all!" Rory screamed. This conversation was really getting to her. The only reason she accepted a date with Josh was to get her mind off of Tristan, which was becoming increasing difficult.  
  
Josh was looked upon as another play boy male at Chilton, much like Tristan. However Tristan ruled the school, he had made out with plenty more girls than any other student there and all of the guys wanted to be him.  
  
Josh had dark brown hair and brown eyes but his physique was much like Tristan's.  
  
"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't even dream about going out with someone like that"  
  
She knew she didn't feel anything towards him. She knew Tristan had been right about Josh. Usually she wouldn't even consider going out with someone like him.  
  
"You obviously don't, because I've been dreaming about YOU!" With that a flush of anger and a slight blush crept up onto her face whilst storming off towards her jeep at the other side of the car park.  
  
Tristan stood there dumb founded, most of the population of Chilton stood there watching him, watching her retreating back. They had seen the entire show and all knew Tristan's feelings towards Rory. The only one oblivious to his feelings for her was the girl herself, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
He felt a hand touch his should, with which he slipped out from his daze and took after Rory not even bothering to look round to see who brought him out of it.  
  
"You can't just say that and then leave!" He shouted over the silent car park still running to catch up with her. Her pace fastened and after what seemed like an eternity she got to her jeep and opened the door.  
  
Before she had chance to get in she was turned to face the one which she had shared many secrets with, had many movie nights with and who held her heart, even if she didn't know it then.  
  
She opened her mouth to protest at his contact with her but was soon cut off as his mouth came into contact with hers.  
  
The car park suddenly lit up with noise, some cheers some tears, grunts and cries. Paris Gellar smirked as she walked up to the teenagers, locked at the lips, violently attacking each other with their hands, trying to get closer to the other, trying to let the other know how they exactly feel towards the other.  
  
"You took your time" Paris whispered into the ears of the couple before strolling to her car, getting in and driving off, just like most of the students at the school.  
  
As they parted they smiled knowing they had finally gotten to where they wanted to be. 


End file.
